The invention relates to an apparatus for preventing the drying of one or more nozzles of a fluid dispensing device.
A problem with dispensing devices of fluid, such as colour paste, is that the dispensed fluid dries in the nozzles when the device is not in use. Colour pastes are deliberately made to dry quickly so that they do not slow the drying of the paint. However, dried colour paste in the nozzles dirties the nozzles and causes blockage and dispensing errors in the devices. Attempts have been made to prevent the drying of the agent to be dispensed in the nozzles using different kinds of casings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,641 discloses a solution in which a tight casing is put around the nozzles, in which a sponge or a corresponding absorbing material soaked in liquid moisturises the nozzles. A problem with the arrangement described above is the reliability of the sealing. Casings have a tendency to leak, whereby the dispensed agent in the nozzles will inevitably dry in time. Adding liquid into the casing requires continuous maintenance and a complex construction of the device.